


Awakened Fates

by keroseneinablender



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 10:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7529335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keroseneinablender/pseuds/keroseneinablender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if some of the other future children from Awakening made their way into the world of Fates? What sort of interactions would they have the characters there. This fic explores some of those potential interactions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awakened Fates

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be tagging characters as they appear. Since this fic is written up in the style of the support conversations in the game, there will be S Supports appearing on occasion, though the conversations can potentially be called ended at A Support, just like in the game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I imagine Noire would likely stay an archer in the Fates world, so I've written her as an Outlaw in the below conversation. I've given her the alias of Sable, partially to match with the fact that Severa, Inigo and Owain all got their names changed when they went into the Fates world and partially because having someone named _Noire_ running around in _Nohr_ would probably get confusing fast.

**C Support**

Sable: I’ll just put this into the oven and then…

(Niles enters)

Niles: Now what sort of things could you be getting up to in here all by yourself, hm? 

Sable: Eeeep! Oh, Niles, I-I was just doing some baking. 

Niles: Ohhhh, and what sort of magic were you making in here, may I ask? Perhaps some little filled cakes the ooze ecstasy when you bite into them? Or could it be a pie that will take you to heaven when you eat it? Or maybe it’s…

Sable: N-none of those… I’m making a cake…

Niles: Go on, tell me more about this cake of yours. 

Sable: Um, well, it’s an old recipe of my mother’s, called… The Garden of Eternal Devotion…

Niles: Heh. I must say that name sounds very much like something Odin would come up with. 

Sable: T-that’s because he did… C-could you maybe go now Niles? I need to clean this up. 

Niles: Certainly. But who knows, maybe I’ll return after that cake yours is done rising…

(Niles leaves)

Sable: Why did he come in here? 

**B Support**

Niles: Well, well, Sable, heading back from the training ground are we? 

Sable: Y-yes, and I’m feeling rather tired, so I’d rather not talk right now, Niles…

Niles: We don’t need to talk. I know plenty of ways to help you relax. 

Sable: I… I’d really rather be alone…

Niles: Oh don’t be like that, I bet we could have all kinds of fun together. 

Sable: …Stop…

Niles: What was that? You’ll have to stand closer if you want me to hear you whispering. 

Sable: STOP WAGGING YOUR VILE TOUGUE LEST I RIP IT FROM YOUR MAW!

Niles: Well, now, there’s some fire in you isn’t there? 

Sable: BLOOD AND THUNDER!

(sound of an arrow firing) 

Niles: Whoa! Careful now, that shot could have pierced me. 

Sable: IF THAT ARROW WAS MEANT FOR YOU IT WOULD BE RESTING IN YOUR CHEST! YOU RELENTLESSLY ACCOST THIS VESSEL WITH YOUR WORDS! NEITHER KITCHEN NOR TRAINING GROUND HAS PROVIDED SOLACE FROM THEM! BUT KNOW THAT IF YOU CONTINUE THE NEXT ARROW WILL PERMANENTLY ENSURE YOUR SILENCE!

(Sable leaves) 

Niles: …

**A Support**

Niles: Sable…

Sable: SO YOU REFUSE TO HEED MY WARNING, CUR!

Niles: N-No, you made your point very clear. I came to apologize. If you would be so kind as to point your arrow away from me. 

Sable: O-oh…

Niles: I’m sorry for the things I said to you. I promise I’ll leave you alone from now on. 

(Niles leaves) 

Sable: Niles wait…

(Niles returns)

Sable: I’d like apologize too… For screaming at you and…

Niles: There’s no need. It’s my fault for trying so hard to get a rise out of you in the first place. 

Sable: So the way you were talking… That was deliberate? Why? Why did you want me to snap so badly? 

Niles: It wasn’t you specifically… I grew up without parents in the slums, so I talk that way to anyone who seems like they need a dose of hardship in their life. But… I asked Odin about you, and he told me a bit about your childhood. About how you grew up during a war in your homeland that claimed both your parents. And about how that war forced you to learn how to fight before you were ready. So again, I’m sorry for what I’ve done to you. If you like, I’ll never speak to you again. 

Sable: N-no, there’s no need to do that. I mean, maybe, we could talk like this from time to time…

Niles: If that’s what you want, I think I could handle another conversation like this. 

**S Support**

Niles: Baking again, Sable?

Sable: Yes, I didn’t get the chance to try a lot of sweets back when I was growing up, with the war, so now I bake whenever I have the chance. 

Niles: I can understand that, we didn’t exactly have much in the way of sweets in the slums, either. We were lucky if we even found food at all. 

Sable: In that case, did you want to share this with me when it’s done? 

Niles: Yes, I would like that very much. …You know I was thinking, since neither really have any happy memories of our childhoods…

Sable: I wouldn’t got that far. I have plenty of happy of my father before he died. And some of my mother from back then, too, when she wasn’t practicing hexes on me, at least.

Niles: What I was trying to say was that I was thinking that we could make happier memories in the future, together…

Sable: We already are, us and all of our friends. 

Niles: No, that’s not what I… *sigh* Here, take a look inside this box. 

Sable: …Niles, this is a ring…

Niles: I know I started off tormenting you, but as I got to know you better, I grew to love the sweet, gentle person that you are. And I think I can handle the violent one you are at times, too. 

Sable: Oh, Niles, I…

Niles: I’ll understand if you say no, I’ve said some pretty horrible things to you after all…

Sable: I accept your proposal. I may not have liked you very much at first, but once I was able to start getting to know you better, I started to love you, too. I just couldn’t think of a way to tell you… But I do want to try and build a happier future with you. 

Niles: Then let us start making some happy memories together.


End file.
